


Hello, I Love You

by himeprince



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, Illness, M/M, One Shot, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeprince/pseuds/himeprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OKAY so there's this cute angel boy and this cute human boy and they fALL in love and HOOOOOOLY SHIT im just kasjdhkljfhdhkljfd please read..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> it's unfinished if someone wants to help me finish please comment below or if i get enough kudos I might it depends on a lot of shit really  
> also i haven't watched nge in forever so sorry if i got some of the descriptions wrong. or, alternatively, NERV is a lot more generous and gets shinji a phone and money

Shinji felt like he was going to hurl. He leaped out of bed, blinking the crust out of his eyes and breathing heavily. He stumbled through the dark and eventually landed on the toilet. The mineral based contents of his dinner was flushed away by NERV's automatic toilet. Of course, since he wasn't actually sitting on the toilet, he held a finger weakly in front of the sensor and pulled back, efficiently flushing down his waste.

The boy slumped back and leaned his head against the cool tile walls of the bathroom. The dream had been so vivid and so, so awful. Thinking about the dream made his stomach do little flip-flops. Was he scared?  _No,_ he thought.  _Maybe._ It was hard to tell.

Shinji walked back to bed and switched on his nightstand lamp. Dim light flickered on, illuminating the bare walls he had yet to decorate. On a welcome paper it said he could decorate, and gave him some money for materials. He had thrown out the paper and never gave it a second thought. Decorating a room would make it seem like home, and that was a thought he could not bear. 

He grabbed his phone and flipped through his contacts.

Kaworu picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Shinji?" His voice sounded clear. Shinji wondered if he had been awake all this time.

"Y-yeah, hey." Now that he was actually talking to his albino friend, he didn't know what to say. 

"What's wrong?" Kaworu asked.

"Nothing really. Can we talk for a bit?" Shinji said.

There was a moment of shuffling on the other side of the line.

"Yes, of course! Do you mind if I ask why you are awake at three in the morning?" said Kaworu.

"Bad dream. Why are you awake?" Shinji asked curiously.

"...Oh, you woke me up." answered Kaworu.

"N-no! You sound like you haven't fallen asleep yet!"

A low chuckle sounded from the other line. There was a few seconds of muffled moving before he answered. 

"Sorry for lying. I've been up thinking."

"About what?" Shinji said.

"You."

Shinji held the device from his ear, fighting off a blush. Was Kaworu kidding? He sounded serious. Why would anyone waste their sleep to think about him?

A short, quiet knock sounded at the door. Shinji bolted upright, his heart racing. He put the speaker on his chest so Kaworu wouldn't hear whatever happened next. He made his way to the door and fumbled with the handle. It swung open to a pair of warm red eyes looking at him lovingly.

"Ah! K-Kaworu, um, what are you doing here?" Shinji looked the other boy up and down. Kaworu was dressed in the normal NERV white pajamas that Shinji was wearing. It made Shinji blush. Seeing Kaworu in anything but a plugsuit and his normal clothes was a treasure. 

 


End file.
